Dark Seduction
by Telera
Summary: Darkness attempts to seduce Lily... Quite successfully. Chapter 1 rated R, Chapter 2 definitely M. NEW AND UPDATED! Please, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK SEDUCTION**

By Telera

**Summary:** Darkness attempts to seduce Lily.

**Rating:** M to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer:** None of the _Legend_ characters portrayed in this story belongs to me. I've borrowed them for fun- no money is made out of this.

**Comment:** Kudos to Minkajane for her wonderfully inspiring "Seduction". This is a short ficlet on the same idea. Only… darker.

'All I wish is for you to seat and talk with me' the sultry voice sent a shiver down Lily's spine.

'You want more from me than just that' she replied in an accusing tone.

The demon raised an eyebrow and smiled. His silent answer was most eloquent. Knowing Lily knew of his wishes filled him with an evil glee. He took a confident step towards her, enjoying her distress as she recoiled.

'What is it… that you really want?' the princess stammered.

The demon laughed, amused at her feigned ignorance.

'All I want is buried deep within you. Go to your heart, and you'll find me there your equal. Your sin has made you one with me'.

'No!' Lily cried in denial.

'I am your heart's desire, Lady' sentenced the Lord of Darkness. He then pointed at her with his crooked finger and added: 'And you know it'.

Lily fell to the ground crying. The black gown pooled around her in waves of silk, and the flames from the fireplace reached to lick at the lace. The demon loomed towards her trembling figure, and his shadow extinguished the angry flames.

'Why is it so hard to believe? That a princess should harbour such lust for power in so white a heart?'

Lily raised her head and tried to answer, but all words had curdled in her throat. The idea of the beast seeing through her soul's secrets frightened her more than being aware of them.

The Lord of Darkness watched her bury her face in her hands and sob. She looked like a lost dandelion on a late summer hill. A word would suffice to blow her innocence away. He carefully knelt by her side, smelling her fear and desire.

'I can quench your searing thirst' Lily felt the velvet purr in her ear and quivered. 'I can make the fever freeze in your veins. I can set you free… for all eternity'. His lips brushed the tender skin of her jaw, and Lily held her breath. It was only for a second, but the warmth was spreading like fire. In the dark whirl of anguish that threatened to engulf her soul, his touch was the only candle to light her path.

'My fair flower…' he trailed off while his long pointed nail caressed her cheek. To her shock, Lily found she enjoyed that touch. His nail was black and sharp, but surprisingly soft to her flesh. Lily half closed her eyes and sighed. Encouraged by her response, the demon brushed his thumb over her eyelids, drying the moist eyelashes. The princess gasped soundlessly at the exquisite caress, and grasped the silk of the gown in a clenched fist. The demon's nostrils flared in anticipation, and he quickly ran his red finger down her chin and neck. When he moved down her collarbone, her eyes snapped open.

'No…' she panted in fear and backed away from his touch.

The demon chuckled knowingly, and offered his cupped hand instead. Lily eyed it suspiciously, but couldn't resist its lure for much longer. She rested her head there and rubbed her cheek against his heated skin, basking in the raw power that emanated from it. Lost in the sensation, Lily parted her lips and kissed his palm. The Lord of Darkness threw his head back, and a hoarse moan built up in his chest. Immortality would be a most fitting gift for her loving bride tonight. Lily heard a distant rumble closing in on her, and suddenly the touch of the hand disappeared. She went after it mouthing with half-closed eyes but instead she found a red muscular chest leaning over her. The demon laid his hands flat on each side of her body and wedged a knee between her legs.

Lily gaped in horror at him, but the demon curled his lips in a wicked smile and said:

'Fear not, my Lady'.

And when his mouth finally closed over hers, Lily knew she was lost forever.

**AN:** Want to know what happened the following morning? It will all depend on your reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** None of the _Legend_ characters portrayed in this story belongs to me. I've borrowed them for fun- no money is made out of this.

Lily woke up on a warm, soft bed. The pillows around her were filled with the finest down, and the creamy sheets ran smoothly under her touch. Thick velvety curtains hung from the bed's spiral columns to the floor, rippling in soft crimson waves. Lily peeped warily through them and saw a regal room dimly lit by the dying embers at the fireplace. The high stone walls were covered in rich tapestries, and the pieces of furniture carved in solid gold. Lily got out of the bed and felt the heated polished wood under her bare feet. At the sound of her footsteps, a little ebony table came to life in one corner and tiptoed to her side. The table bowed and offered a decanter filled with liquor, an empty glass and a bunch of black grapes. Lily stepped away from it, and suddenly two dark gowns came out from the shadows and glided ghost-like to her side.

'No!' Lily cried 'Don't touch me!'

The gowns bowed and froze next to the table, now still as stone. Lily recoiled shakily and came to a stop in front of a great mirror. She gasped in fear as she beheld her image. She was wearing a pleated nightgown of black satin, barely held in place by a golden clasp in the middle. Everything dawned on her then, and the mirror blurred to show her the lost memories of last night.

She was lying under the demon's massive body on the great hall floor. Lily's jaw dropped as she felt a knee moving up her legs, and she rained furious blows upon the demon's chest. He remained unmoved, though, and leaning over her, blended their mouths in a soft sensual kiss. Lily went limp at the touch of his lips, which felt like warm velvet circling the brim of some dark enchanted chalice. The kiss lasted just a moment, but it was powerful enough to leave her breathing heavily on the floor. She licked her lips and looked up in fear. The demon chuckled at her stubbornness and decided her hot enticing mouth deserved a thorough taste of raw power. Again he kissed her, but this time his long pointed tongue plunged deep into her mouth. He felt her body stiffen and swallowed her stifled cries with infinite joy. Lily beat his shoulders and scratched his arms in a desperate attempt to escape from the smothering kiss, but all was to no avail. His tongue was laying claim to her mouth at an unbearably slow pace, and Lily soon felt drowning into unconsciousness. Only when her eyes clouded did the demon break the kiss. Lily panted in sharp bursts, coughing and retching as if the black wine from the chalice had poisoned her. She writhed in agony as the new power overwhelmed her, wracking her body in a whirl of dark magic that left her trembling on the floor. The Lord of Darkness watched her shivering subside with a satisfied smile.

'Your white heart is now full to the brim' he said 'You shall no more hunger for power, as my gift to you is eternal'.

Lily looked at him through black eyelashes. She was brimming with an energy she had never felt before, as if waking from a long sleep night to a lazy day ahead. And she was terribly hungry. Lily gazed at his lips, and desired his fleshy tongue to fill her mouth again, for now that it was gone, she was feeling achingly bereft. The Lord of Darkness grinned at her wish.

'My Lady' he purred 'You have but to ask'.

Lily hesitated, then raised her head for another kiss. The demon clicked his tongue, but did nothing else. The princess' brow frowned in surprise, then in anger. She half-sat on the floor and reached furiously for his mouth, but he moved back, and so she kissed the air. Lily's hands clenched in tight fists at the tease, but he merely raised an eyebrow.

'I…' she stammered 'I want you… to kiss me'

The demon laughed heartily.

'You want more from me than just that' he replied, and began to lean over her. Lily quickly lay on the floor, wriggling of anticipated pleasure. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent plea. The Lord of Darkness chuckled and ran his tongue over her cheek instead. Lily gasped and turned her head so that the tongue would enter her mouth. But the demon moved upwards and slid it over her closed eyelids. Lily let out a long whimper, and he then went down her chin and neck to lap at the hollow of her throat. Her white skin burnt like coal, and he could feel her snowy heart throb in dark blood. He ran the tip of his tongue down her cleavage, making her arch at the feel, and traced a thick wet line until her navel, where the generous neck-line of her bridal gown ended. The demon grazed the silk with his sharp pointed teeth, and the cloth began to tear. A nail scratched her fishnets stockings down and another ripped her underwear open. He then nestled his head between her heated thighs and growled in anticipation. Lily squirmed and tried to shove him off, for she hadn't felt that part of her body very often, but had heard enough gossip to be scared. But the demon was softly nuzzling against her, kissing and caressing with such delicacy Lily stopped punching his horns to hold them in a tight grip. The Lord of Darkness smirked inwardly, and after some more feathery kisses, he clamped his mouth over her most sensitive flesh. Lily cried in panic, but he continued to suck at her with abandon, lapping her innocence up with every lick. It was not long until her struggling became a sensual shudder, and her cries husky groans that poked the fire dancing at the fireplace. His tongue was poisoning her with pleasure, and she spread her shaky legs craving more. The demon thought such willingness deserved recompense, and nuzzled the tip of his nose against her hardened bead. Lily suddenly felt as if struck by lighting, and let out a drawn-out moan that made the flame of the candles flicker. The demon smiled and took her bead in between his lips, sucking gently at it. Maddened by the excruciating pleasure, Lily lifted her legs over his shoulders and wrapped her thighs around his neck, bucking herself against his hot velvety mouth in a desperate plea for more.

The Lord of Darkness was jubilant to find such depth of lust in the princess, and felt the urge to make her his forever. He gave her bead one last kiss, flicked his tongue out and thrust it deep inside her. Lily screamed in shock. It was impossible a tongue could be so long, thick and hot, but the demon's was, and it was sliding inch by inch inside her. She kicked him hard with her heels, pounding his back viciously until his tongue stopped wriggling. She thought she had deterred him from advancing, but the Lord of Darkness was merely feeling her natural barrier, and after some teasing moments, he pushed past it with evil glee. Lily hissed in agony and dug her nails into his horns. The tongue was stretching her mercilessly, filling her with such pain the twisted kisses from before seemed just a game. Lily bent her knees to the limit in a desperate attempt to place her feet over his shoulders and push him away from her. But the demon anticipated her movements and straightened up from his prone position, lifting her hips from the floor and making her legs dangle at his sides. The sudden movement took Lily by surprise, and made her relax her tight muscles for a second. It was all the demon needed to plunge his tongue deeper inside her, writhing it so deftly that a rush of pleasure coursed through her body in spite of herself. Lily squirmed sinuously, and her groaning made the gems in the jewel box sparkle with an inner fire. The Lord of Darkness chuckled, and the sound reverberated throughout her whole body, making her feel as a stringed instrument played by its proper master. Lily wallowed in the intoxicating feeling of the possession, and ground her groin against his venomous tongue, praying the pleasure would never end. The demon complied with her wish, and sliding his tongue out, stuck it deeply into her.

'Oh, Lord!' Lily exclaimed in ecstasy.

In that very moment, the Lord of Darkness knew he had conquered her. Her shaky body glistened with the sweat of desire, and her soul seethed with evilness and lust. His white sick rose lay in a bed of dark crimson joy, all innocence lost to him forever. The demon roared with laughter, and decided to crown his victory with her utter surrender. He grabbed her hips and rammed his tongue into her in quick deep thrusts. Lily shut her eyes and threw her head back, matching each of his pushes with a higher-pitched cry. The softest brush of his nose over her hardened bead made her body arch like the sinking sun, and a rougher rub dissolved her into darkness. Lily spasmed in an agony of pleasure that shattered her soul to pieces and forged it anew. After an eternity of silence, her legs went limp, loosing the grip around the demon's neck and sliding down his chest to the floor. The Lord of Darkness crawled over her slick body, licking her all the way to the chin. The princess was shaking in the sticky remnants of the dress, her breathing shallow and ragged. Her was face was flushed, and shiny tears had trickled down her cheeks.

'My fair flower…' he whispered while lapping the moist away 'My Queen'.

The word slipped through the mist that clouded Lily's mind and made her brow frown. There was something terribly wrong about that word, as if a rose bud opened to reveal a hidden bee inside. The yellow bee hummed around her ears and fluttered over her eyelids, cooling her skin in its wake. When it finally brushed her lower lip, Lily felt the world swelling in her heart. She basked in the overwhelming power, and let it lull her to sleep in its strong rocking arms.

**AN**: TBC... ;-)


End file.
